Change For The New Millennium
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: Fry's thoughts during the first few minutes of 'Space Pilot 3000', the first episode. Quick, short, oneshot.


This is short and it has spoilers for the pilot episode of Futurama. I'm really sorry if you don't like it, but I felt like writing, and stuff, and I wanted to have more stories posted, and then I found this. This was my first attempt at a futurama fan fic, and I swear if I write another one, it'll be longer and better. Don't give up on me yet.

_**Change For The New Millennium  
**_

I felt for my wallet in my jeans, and with a proud smile, found it and pulled it out. As I peeked within the leather, I saw that the twenty Mom had given me for Christmas was gone. When I had gone to wish her a happy new year, Yancy had been there. There was no doubt in my mind that he had stolen it. I grumbled to myself as I pulled out a dollar bill, and exchanged it for quarters. It was almost the new year, almost the new millennium, and here I was; delivering pizzas. But, being that everyone except me had a social life and was out partying, there weren't a lot of pizzas ordered. Those who weren't going out to celebrate, who were going to party at home, apparently wanted to have pizza that the safety inspector didn't call, "Gak!" before keeling over and causing a big fuss.

So basically, I was stuck sitting in the pizzeria while a few people sat at the tables. There was some kid who had been hogging the arcade game all night. Some couple was sitting at a table eating and talking about something I knew I didn't care about. Probably politics, or how at midnight the entire world was going to end. That's all people have been talking about all week. Michelle and I talked for a while, and she asked what I thought of kids. I told her that I loved them, and she acted all weird. She's weird. But she's willing to go out with me, and hot, so I think I can deal with the weirdness. Yancy said the fact that she was willing to go out with me meant she was weird. But Yancy is just an ass.

I slid a quarter into the metal.

"Space. It seems to go on and on forever. But then you get to the end, and a gorilla starts throwing barrels at you." I explained, as my ship exploded. "And that's how you play the game." The kid stared at me.

"You stink, loser!" My shoulders slumped, but I knew it was better not to let it bother me. Kids are asses too, sometimes.

"Hey- Fry." I turned to my boss, who was holding a pizza in his greasy hands. "Pizza goin' out." He placed the box on the counter. "Come on!" He told me impatiently, holding up his hands for extra emphasis. Ass.

I walked over to the box, and sighed quietly at the man on it, advertising not to tip the delivery boy. As I exited, leaving the kid to beat my score (Which wasn't all that high) I noticed the couple giving me pity looks and shaking their heads. Asses.

I wheeled by some geezers at the local pub, and noticed a yellow cab slowing at the light. As I rode by, my heart, at the risk of sounding cliche, soared.

"Michelle- baby! Where're you goin'?" She eyed me, then leaned into the arms of a man beside her. Ignoring my question pointedly, she replied,

"It's not working out, Fry." As the taxi drove off, leaving only dust in it's wake, she called back, "I left your stuff on the curb!" I stared after her. My heart got hit by an airplane and crashed. Ass.

As I rode to the building the Pizza was due to go to, I repeated a mantra,

"I hate my life, I hate my life." I attached my bike to some newspaper boxes, and walked to the building. As I entered, some guy called for me to have a nice new years. Probably only non-ass on the planet.

I took the elevator to the sixty-fourth floor, wondering whether the new millennium was actually going to bring any change- I didn't even really care anymore what it was. Any change. Michelle dumped me, Yancy took my cash, and that damn kid probably took my slot on the High Scores list. Maybe I could get him to play again and put my name on the top, right above the row of ASS and SEX's. I knocked before pushing open a door and entering. The room was spacious and large tubes ran alongside one wall. I approached one and wiped the condensation. A man's face stared back at me- his eyes dim. I was freaked out- yea, who wouldn't be?- but at this point, nothing fazed me. I ignored the possibly dead guy, and called to the empty room,

"Hello? Pizza delivery for...uh.." I fumbled with my pocket and finally managed to take out the slip of paper my boss had handed me. I grumbled the name aloud as the implications hit me. "I. C. Wiener...aw, crud. I always thought by this point in my life, I'd be the one making the prank calls." I collapsed in the chair, deciding I was thirsty for a nice cold beer right about now. "Here's to another lousy millennium," I muttered, opening the can. I blew on the small new years toy I'd splurged on at the dollar store, and my chair began to sway. I gasped as I fell into the open tube behind the desk,

"What the the- h-h!"

--

I opened my eyes to feel cold. Only cold. Then relaxed. I stepped from the tube lucidly, then walked by the window once before taking it in.

"My god- it's the future. My parents, my coworkers, my girlfriend- I'll never see any of them again!" I gasped, pressing myself against the window in shock.

Well- this wasn't the change I was expecting. But beggars can't be choosers, and I sure as hell wasn't about to complain...

"Wahoo!"

_Happy New Year...  
_

_--_

Thank you for trying it... Review if you liked it. I know it was probably boring, or something, but I was bored and felt like writing it, so...


End file.
